Freedom On A Different Scale
by Shadowfox26
Summary: This is for: Unattainable Dreams: Prompt Exchange Challenge. My prompt is: "Love is the freedom and suspense of emotions."—a T-shirt from Cirque du Soleil [Sent by Lord Divestre Croft]. Thank you for your nice prompt. More info inside!


Freedom On A Different Scale

Hi everyone, Shadowfox26 here giving you another one shot, this time is The Picture of Dorian Gray crossing over with Maximum Ride. I was entered into Unattainable Dreams: Prompt Exchange Challenge.

My prompt is: "Love is the freedom and suspense of emotions."—a T-shirt from Cirque du Soleil [Sent by Lord Divestre Croft]. Thank you for your nice prompt.

This story takes place in Maximum Ride's world, but to keep it short, it'll happen in an art gallery. This story will have Ari and Dorian as its main characters, Max and her flock (so as you know like this happens right before Ari dies by the way, so the book would be happening in: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports) will probably make a short appearance but that's it.

For people who don't know The Picture of Dorian is a book by Oscar Wilde, which came out in the 1890's. This story talks about a young man, Dorian Gray who wishes on a picture to be young forever, of course this happens as the paint turns into this horrible picture of what Dorian had become from his sins and lust, etc. In the end Dorian, (in the novel) he stabs himself as he turns into the ugly figure within the painting as the painting changes back into its orignal form of which when it was first painted. (I'll be mixing both the book and the 2009 movie version within my crossover story).

Now I just gave you the shortest summary I can make for this book is pretty good I really liked it, if you want to know the story, I think you should go out a buy it. This took to me about three to five hours to read (but I'm used to reading big books so this was no problem, but everyone when it comes to reading it different.), but if you don't want to buy the book, wiki had a nice summary of what happens so if you don't feel like reading or your just not a reader at all this would be the best other option you have.

So without any more delay let's get on to the summary!

Ari has been forced to take a rest after Maximum and her flock had gotten away from them, more times than once. Even though he the most strongest Erasers, Jeb has commanded him to rest and has dropped him off at a museum of art, which Ari could care less about and to be honest he would have left... if Jeb didn't put on a shock collar. So now stopping in front of a picture he meets a man named Dorian, as they talk there's more to Dorian then Ari knows and he want's Dorian's power...

Keys:

_Itlatics will be for someone thinking to themselves_

First off I would like to apologize if any of the characters I use from Maximum Ride/Dorian Gray are O.O.C. and also I don't own either or them, they belong to their rightful owers.

Well with out anymore delay, lets jump right in!

Even thought I have one more thing to add: When in the hell did Prince Caspian made it in the Dorian Gray Movie?

* * *

Ari was thrown on his face by a couple of Erasers once the white van pulled up to the steps of the museum,

"HEY!" He cried as he looked a Jeb,

"Think about this as vacation, you need it."

"But-?!"

"Don't worry," Jeb cooed, smiling softly, "You'll need it before you face Maximum. You'll need every bit of strength." With that Jeb slammed the door and the white van sped away. Ari tried to run after it but once his first foot was on the bottom step the shock collar around his neck came to life and shocked him. Ari staggered back with the most deepest frown and he figured it was useless, so turning towards the museum he walked inside.

He knew people started at him and he didn't care, he liked what he had become even for his young age. For the first hour he didn't even look at anything, he was just walking up and down halls, checking out a few girls who were really around his age, his physical appearance make their parents glare or cringe if they saw him and from there they would leave.

Ari at noon, sat down on once of the benches, we was bored, he wanted to go back an at least train with the other Erasers but no where was he? At a stupid museum. But, what made him jump is when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. A graceful laugh left the person's mouth as Ari turned to see a man, around his early twenties. Ari took a moment to look at the young man. He was handsome, rich black hair, deep blue eyes and very pale skin... like a white peach color.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Was what the man said as Ari looked away at a painting called, The Scream.

"It's fine, can you leave me alone."

"Now may I ask why? You seem like you need a friend and your search for a girl has been destroyed one after another." Ari snapped his head towards the man, and sneered in a low voice,

"You... you saw that?"

"Any one could if they looked hard enough." Ari frowned then pressed,

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, really. It looked like you need a friend."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Stubborn it seems."

"WHAT!?" Ari barked in a shouting tone as the man placed on finger in front of his lips,

"Sshh, we're in an art museum, you need to be quiet." Ari glared at the man as a joking smile played on to his lips. "May I ask for your name?"

"Ari."

"Ah, charmed..., my name is Dorian... Dorian Gray." Dorian held out his hand as Ari rolled his eyes but took it, shaking it once. Ari though was a bit shocked, Dorian grip was strong, he was surprise that it didn't break from Ari's grip.

"What are you doing here Dorian?"

"I come here every day... I can't seem to pull myself away from anything here, honestly."

"You come here everyday?" Ari asked, stressing the sentence, as Dorian sighed,

"Well... it's like I'm more trapped here then anything else, I would love to get out of here, even if it was only one day."

"Oh, so your forced to come here. I get it." Ari said as Dorian gave Ari a long look, Dorian looked like he wondered if Ari truly understood what happened to Dorian but in the end, Dorian could tell that Ari knew nothing.

"You were forced here?"

"Yeah to rest, my father made me come here."

"Do you love your father?"

"... I do, but he doesn't love me, he loved my half-sister Max."

"May I ask what she looks likes?"

"She's five-eight, long blond hair with brown strikes and brown eyes, peachy skin." Describing her only made Ari frown deeper then before.

"She sounds like a very pretty girl." Ari made a 'tsk' sound as Dorian asked, "Do you love her?"

"Hell no."

"Well, love is the freedom and suspense of emotions." Dorian smiled as he was able to make the quote as Ari looked at him his eyebrow shot up,

"Did you get that off a t-shirt?" Dorian looked at him and frowned, even when he frowned Dorian still looked good doing it.

"Heaven's no, that saying must be pretty popular in this day and age." Ari put on an indifferent expression before standing, saying,

"I just saw it on a t-shirt in the front of the museum..."

"I see... well Ari do we have to part ways so soon? Let's continue to chat for a bit longer, tell me a bit more about yourself." Ari didn't see any harm so together they walked from the front to the back as Ari explained what happened threw out the years.

* * *

"I see it seems you had a very hard life..." Dorian purred softly as they walked up too a door. "Shall we go in? There's only one painting left...?"

"Alright, my ride should be here soon anyway..." Dorian opened the door as in the very back as a painting,

"I was thinking about what you said, and this painting will solve them..."

"This will kill Max?"

"Only if you wish it..." Dorian smiled was warm as ever, Ari didn't even see the evilness, selfishness behind it. When Ari's eyes laid upon the picture he gasped,

"This painting...!?"

"Relax!" Dorian laughed, "That's my many great grandfathers, though most of my family is consisted of girls, I am Dorian Gray the third." Ari stuttered his words as he finally coughed out,

"I see... you guys are very much a like."

"Yes, I am his reincarnation as you might say."

"Well damn..." Ari snorted, he went to go touch the picture but Dorian grabbed his wrist, pulling him back with so much force Ari almost landed on his ass.

"Don't touch it... or you won't be able to get your wish... remember what we talked about earlier? Love is the freedom and suspense of emotions. Now, look the picture straight in the eyes, and say or think our your wish... remember keep love in your mind..."

"Before I make a wish," Ari turned to Dorian who took a half step back, Dorian nearly forgotten how close he was to Ari. "Well me about the first ever Dorian Gray..." Dorian blinded, smiled and added a gentle laugh to calm him down more than Ari, but Ari thought it was for him.

"Well the first Dorian was a handsome man, he had everything, great friends, money, but one of his friends turned him into a bad man, which lead to him committing suicide." Ari eyes widen as he asked,

"Why would his friend do something like that?"

"Not even I'm sure of it myself but I'm sure my many great-grandfather doesn't mind him doing so, he might have not like what happened up until that point but he still respect his friend."

"What was his name?"

"Well there was many but I know, a few of this close friends were Lord Henry Wotton and Basil Hallward." Ari was quite as he returned to the picture, something at the back of his mind told him not to do this but he ignored it for there was nothing he could any more. He was one of the strongest of the Erasers, he was going to make Max pay for everything she had done to him... to make Jeb hate him so much... Upon closing his eyes Ari screamed within his mind,

_I wish for Max to be killed! I want to kill her! I WANT THE BITCH TO BE GONE!_

Of course, Dorian heard his wish and granted it to some extent... well more along the lines of changing it completely...

Dorian went and place his hand on the back of Ari's neck brushing it ever so softly, making a expiration date appear on the back of his neck, when Ari turned to him Dorian smiled and wrapped his arm around Ari's neck,

"Wonderful... your wish should come true very, very soon."

"How can I trust this painting to do what I want."

"We're friends... are we not?"

"We are."

"Then I'll make your wish come true, as along as we're friends you don't have to worry about a thing..." Ari grew a wide smile,

"Good, I'm glad..." His phone rung just then. "Well I have to say good-bye Dorian... good luck,"

"Ah, yes... good luck." Ari left just then as Dorian started to laughed and softly patted his own painting,

"I knew he would have been prefect... soon, I will be free... very, very soon..."

* * *

Max and the gang walked in the museum a couple of days later, as the turned the first corner, they ran into a handsome young man.

"Oh, sorry."

"It quiet alright, but are you Max?" Max look at the man with black hair and deep blue eyes. For the moment Max could only nod as man smiled,

"My name is Dorian... Dorian Gray... it's very nice to meet you." He allowed his hand to softly grab Max's and bring it up to his lips as he kissed her hand soft as Max could feel the semi-warmness of them.

"What are you-?!" Fang started as Dorian said softly with a smile,

"Do not worry, your troubles will have gone away soon, but please remember and never forget, Love is the freedom and suspense of emotions... because I'm afraid that Ari has." With that Dorian left taking in the warm air and coldness of the soft winds blowing.

Dorian couldn't believe he was finally free...

As he walked, he stepped into the sunlight as he was finally brought to the place where he belonged, by his friends side... he never knew how warm the sun felt until now yet, a smirk played on to his lips...

He never knew how much a double life would feel so pleasurable...

* * *

I hoped you like the story. Thank you once again for the prompt Lord Divestre Croft and thank you who read, review, shared, favorite, etc.

From that I'll be signing off for now!

~Shadowfox26


End file.
